


Beautiful, Perfect Omega

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breeding, Demon Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  alpha demon!Dean/omega!Sam, breeding, knotting, pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, Perfect Omega

"Gonna breed you up nicely…fill you with my kids." Dean grunted. His hands had Sam’s ass spread, hole fluttering, wanting to be filled. Sam’s heat was heavy in the room, and Dean groaned, smelling Sam. 

"Dean…" Sam panted. "Need your cock. Need your knot. Need you."

Dean grinned, eyes flickering black with lust running through his body. He rolled his hips, watching his cock slide past Sam’s hole, slick from Sam’s heat.

Sam whined needingly, pushing back.

"My Omega need me? Needs me to fill him up?"

"Yes!" Sam cried. Dean pulled a hand away, using it to help line his cock and press inside of Sam, delicious heat surrounding his cock.

When Dean bottomed out, he grunted and started to fuck Sam, listening in pleasure as Sam’s moans and other noises filled the room.

"Gonna come in you. Make sure that you’re pregnant by the time I am done with you." Dean growled. "They’ll be so strong. Have a big family, full of Alphas."

Sam moaned as Dean thrust into him, feeling his knot starting to fill.

"Fuck Sam. Have no idea what you do to me." Dean grunted. "God, you smell so good. So lucky to have an Omega like you."

"Dean…Dean…" Sam moaned, pushing back. "Dean, god, love you. Love you so much."

"Love you too Sammy. God, love you too." Dean replied. He pressed in, and felt his knot swell, too big to come out. Dean started giving quick, fast thrusts, turning the two on their sides, before he came.

He listened to Sam gasp, and clench around his cock and Dean knew Sam came as well.

Sam panted, coming down from his high, and Dean grinned, eyes going back to green as Sam turned his head.

"My beautiful Omega." Dean murmured happily. "So perfect. My perfect brother. My perfect Omega."


End file.
